


we found love (right where we are)

by tamacchannn (niedlichta)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, activating full on sappy mode, bless ed sheeran for his beautiful song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/tamacchannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them are just doing what they usually do; sprawled on the table of Kagami's living room, doing homeworks. The fiery teenager put a song on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found love (right where we are)

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. put this song on first before you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA

"I like this song."

Kagami had put the song on repeat for the _-nth_ times already, but Tetsuya thinks he will never get bored of the slow, relaxing beat. The lyrics are in English, so he doesn't really understand what it means, but he can tell from the flowing tunes that it's _definitely_ a romantic song.

"You do?" Kagami looks up from his homeworks, to where Tetsuya is properly sitting in front of him; their legs almost tangled below the coffee table. It's nice, just being like this with Kagami, and his heart soars when he saw the sheepish grin. "It's a new song. Dude's got a really nice voice, and the lyrics..." he trails off, and Tetsuya notices the pinkish tinge on his cheeks. "They're not bad, yeah."

"Hm," he drops his chin onto the table. His chest feels weirdly full. "Kagami-kun is blushing."

"...'m _not_ ," _oh, he definitely does_ , Tetsuya thinks. "Hey, aren't you supposed to help me with these? You look like you'll be drifted to sleep within seconds."

 _Way to go directing the conversation to another way_ , he hazily thinks, before speaks up, "Mm, but the song is so peaceful, it makes me sleepy." he nuzzles his face on the coffee table, and looking up to the red haired boy's face from sideways.

The said boy smiles, and it's so soft Tetsuya thinks he's floating on cloud nine. Kagami lifts his hand, about to reach for something--but he suddenly frowns, like he's surprised about what he'd be doing, and he awkwardly leaves his hand hovering near Tetsuya face for a bit before he quickly puts it behind his neck.

That's weird--but Tetsuya doesn't want to call Kagami on it, so he just keeps staring, and Kagami's face looks almost as red as his hair when he finally mumbles, "You're not supposed to feel sleepy when you hear that song, though."

Then he catches the glint of those red eyes, and he knows that Kagami's homeworks are completely being ignored at this point.

The song still flows smoothly in the living room.

Oddly, now Tetsuya doesn't feel as sleepy, and he sits up, now boring his huge eyes into Kagami's fiery ones.

"Then what is it _supposed_ to make me feels, Kagami-kun?"

He's challenging Kagami to call out that something, something lingering behind every conversation, something trailing besides them when they're going home together, something that makes them slowly, unconsciously tangled their feet under the coffee table, something that's always there but has never been brought to the surface.

And Kagami's not himself if he's not up to challenges.

"The song's supposed to make you feels that you are _in love_ ," Kagami says, looking a little bit embarassed because he might've already predicted how cheesy this will comes out, "just like how you always make me feel."

Then Kagami gives him that grin, and if Tetsuya doesn't dare to say he loves Kagami before, he definitely falls in deep right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This song stuck inside my head and hearts wow it actually makes me feel like I'm in love help.
> 
> Title comes from that song, too. Bless Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Also on tumblr: http://niedlichta.tumblr.com/post/106912554166/title-we-found-love-right-where-we-are


End file.
